


Now Until Then

by thatonelesbianyouknow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonelesbianyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to focus on the thing that’s right beside you.</p><p>You try to make it the thing that’s happening right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> [s] Cascade spoilers.
> 
> Davesprite POV.

It was all over.

As you look forward you realize that there’s nothing there, that the concept of “forward” no longer exists. In its place is only an end, in the form of a giant spiraling meteor from hell barreling straight for you; a pathetic, lonely little Davesprite floating in the middle of a warn-torn battlefield.

That’s it. It’s the end of the road. The dark, doomed road that now seems so far behind you. You don’t want to think about it anymore, it’s too painful to think about the path that brought you to this point. It reminds you of just how many times you screwed up, how many alternate Daves ended up screwing up all together, how you had paved that path with all of those collective screw-ups and all the things you couldn’t do.

It hurts to look behind you, and it hurts to look at the end of it all, so instead you tear yourself away from the meteor, you tear yourself away from what has happened and what is going to happen, and you focus on the thing that’s right beside you.

You try to make it the thing that’s happening right now.

Jadesprite, Jade, she’s staring at it too. You recognize that look on her face. She clutches her chest as her eyes start to water up, her lower lip trembling slightly.

You couldn’t handle it if she started crying again. You think about reaching out and touching her, but for some reason you hesitate to make the move. You say her name instead.

It comes out as a weak murmur, because at this point you couldn’t sound cool even if you wanted to. Her ears twitch before she haltingly rips her eyes away from the sight before you both. When they fall on you, your heart clenches painfully, more painful than the hole through your middle or the phantom twinge coming from your missing wing. Because those were things that had happened, mistakes you had made, but you won’t think about that anymore because this is _now_ and that’s the only thing you’re going to worry about.

She looks like she wants to say or do something too, but she also hesitates, and you just end up looking at each other.

You want to tell her so much. You want to tell her how much you had always admired her bravery, her courage. This Jade was different, but even so, she was still undeniably Jade, and as she looks at you her expression begins to strengthen, and the tears dry up and the trembling stops.

And what about you?

You try to imagine that you’re not scared.

You try to imagine that you didn’t fail everyone you ever loved.

You try to imagine that Jade’s putting on a brave face because of you, and not for you.

You try to imagine that things are going to turn out okay.

You fail to imagine.

So you follow her gaze when it eventually trails back to the meteor, fully knowing that you wouldn’t have been able to if it weren’t for her.

When she nudges her hand against yours, you gladly take it. Neither of you take your eyes off the meteor as it approaches closer, interlocking your fingers together tightly.

You don’t want to think about what happened before.

You have no way of knowing what’s going to happen next.

But this is right now.

And that means so much more to you.


End file.
